The present invention relates to a paper currency handling apparatus for use in an automatic teller machine (ATM) and to a method of depositing paper currencies using the paper currency handling apparatus.
An automatic teller machine (ATM) used in a financial institution or the like generally has a shutter mounted above the feeder slot (cash insert/dispense slot). There exist ATMs which are designed to have a double shutter structure (i.e., outer shutter and inner shutter) to strengthen the security for paper money at the feeder slot. For example, JP-A-2008-97241 discloses a technique of preventing paper money from being taken away due to a shutter fault by mounting a double structure shutter at the feeder slot.